


That Mouth

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock吐槽John的博客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310365) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



他的手动了动，有几根乌黑的发丝从指间滑落。他看着眼前修长的脖颈弯成一个绝对会令人不舒服的弧度。然后他拽得更用力——啊啊，Sherlock会原谅他的。更要命的是说不定他还会谢谢他。John知道那家伙喜欢粗暴一点儿。

那双漂亮的粉嫩唇瓣已经开始有些红肿，这都归咎于John那根坚挺的老二正在他嘴里进出的缘故。要他说的话，这该是今天以来Sherlock用嘴巴干得最棒的一件事了。

“版权，”John一边激烈抽插一边喘着粗气说道，“我他妈的版权呢，Sherlock，”一记过于猛力的推送让他撞破了Sherlock本就肿胀的下唇。John下部的金色毛发染上了一点血迹，格外鲜美的红。

“他们。读了。我的。博客。”他每说一个词都伴随着一次用力的挺入，操着Sherlock的嘴。“你说说看呢？咨询侦探先生？你有何高见——”

这时Sherlock的手悄悄攀上John的大腿后侧抓住他的臀部，使最后两个字化为了呻吟。Sherlock的手指沿着他的股缝就那样一捏——

于是John射了。他狠狠朝前挺腰，那里沾上了更多血迹。他射进Sherlock的喉咙，可以感觉到对方吞咽时喉咙的收缩和绞紧，但全部的感觉仿佛都很遥远，都在白热的高潮快感下显得朦胧黯淡。

最终，仿佛过了许多个小时一般，John放松下来。他慢慢地放开Sherlock的头发，后退，而湿滑的、宣泄后的老二就从那张可爱的小嘴里滑了出来。

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”John小声说。Sherlock只是朝他微笑，嘴角有一道淡淡的血痕延伸到下颌。“啊啊，”John蹲下身在那瓣红肿破裂的嘴唇上印下一吻。“很抱歉，这个。”

“没关系，”Sherlock依然朝他微笑。他那湿润的淡粉色舌头伸出来把血迹舔干净了，“我有自己的家庭医生。”

John对着眼前的柴郡猫也以微笑回应，接着又啄了一个吻。这就是Sherlock喜欢的方式。在人前，他是冷酷的，伶牙俐齿的侦探，可以光靠推理就战胜一个人。而在这里，在这个房间里。John能用一个眼神便让他屈服。

他们对此心满意足。


End file.
